


Kanto Fire Festival

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash had just completed the gym run in the Kanto League, but it was still 8 weeks before the League actually begins. Ash needs to train and prepare for the upcoming league. He’s just not sure where to go or what to do, so Oak suggests Ash visiting the Kanto Fire Festival.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Trainers/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Kanto Fire Fesitival

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kanto Fire Festival

Ash had just completed the gym run in the Kanto League, but it was still 8 weeks before the League actually begins. Ash needs to train and prepare for the upcoming league. He’s just not sure where to go or what to do, so Oak suggests Ash visiting the Kanto Fire Festival.

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum was a new trainer, after coming of age he got his starter Pokemon, but not one he suspected, a Pikachu. Their relationship was rocky at first, but the two were able to bond. Their journey continued together and Ash caught more Pokemon, a Caterpie who he evolved fully into a Butterfree, a Pidgeotto, he met a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle, the three Kanto starters.

He was able to catch a Krabby, a Muk, a Primeape, and even got thirty Tauros from the Safari Zone. With his pokemon he took on the Gym Leaders of Kanto, getting badge after badge, he faced difficult challenges sometimes, but he did his best. His Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and again into a Charizard. The fire type had become a handful refusing to battle for Ash, ignoring his commands, and only fighting when he wanted to.

Ash had a bad habit of letting his arrogance and inexperience get the better of him, but he was young, easily excitable, and quick to respond to taunts. His main rival was Gary Oak, who often made him feel inferior, so he tended to overcompensate to try and prove himself.

He gained two travel companions, Brock the former Pewter City gym leader, who wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder. Misty who Ash met during getting attacked by a swarm of Spearow, Pikachu accidentally destroyed her bike while trying to protect Ash from the swarm. She travels with Ash wanting either a new bike or money to replace the old one. Misty was the former Cerulean City gym leader, one of four of them, and wanted to be a Water Pokemon master. She was not the best person, often insulting Ash and berating him. Brock did check Ash’s arrogance at times but he did it more constructively.

It was a long road, a whole year passing for Ash to complete the gym circuit, but he met a lot of pokemon, helped a lot of people, battled against Jessie and James of Team Rocket who was constantly trying to steal his and other people’s pokemon. Ash returned to his home town of Pallet to seek the advice of Prof. Oak who gave him his starter pokemon and his Pokedex.

Gary and Ash were the only trainers of Pallet who managed to complete the circuit and were entering the League. Oak rated their Pokedex, while Gary had caught more pokemon, Ash had seen more. He also had more badges than Ash, having 10 to Ash’s 8.

The two didn’t get along, both having very different beliefs on how to raise and train pokemon. Gary had multiples of his pokemon and rotated them out. Ash had a stronger bond with his pokemon, wanting to be more friends with them. Misty points out that his Charizard might disagree. Brock would argue that Butterfree chose Ash because of their bond and friendship, and has become one of Ash’s powerhouses.

“The Pokemon League isn’t opening for another 8 weeks, being held at the Indigo Plateau, so why don’t you attend the Kanto Fire Festival?” Oak suggested.

“Kanto Fire Festival?” Everyone asked at once.

“The Kanto Fire Festival is held on Origin Island, named for being the first sighting of the ancient Pokemon Mew,” Oak explained that Mew was a legendary Pokemon believed to be the ancestor of all pokemon. “So once a year they hold a month-long festival on this island. In the past many Pokemon Trainers go there before the league to catch new pokemon, train, and battle other trainers, all while celebrating, having fun, and earning prizes by participating in games.”

“That sounds awesome!” Ash said excitedly.

“On the island, you're allowed to carry 9 pokemon with you, and if you manage to win one of the events, you’ll receive a special badge so you can carry 9 pokemon off the island as well.”

“I’m in, what do you say guys?” Ash turned to his friends.

“I’m in!” Brock said and the two high fived.

“I’m going too, but I’m going to compete, I’m gonna catch some more Water pokemon!” Misty cheered.

“Guess we’ll both be going. Don’t get too jealous when I crush the competition and get all the prizes!” Gary said, and the two glare at each other.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket was having some issues, they had managed to acquire a very powerful Pokemon. One that would haunt Gary’s nightmares with its overwhelming powers. The boss Giovanni had been deceiving the pokemon, tricking it to thinking he was helping him hone his powers.

It was a lie when the pokemon tried to revolt, Giovanni activated its armor. The pokemon was shocked and shocked, forcing it to unleash his power. The armor exploded, but the massive power blast caused Team Rocket’s base to explode with it. Injured and confused the pokemon fled to an island to try and recover.

Giovanni wasn’t gonna let this pokemon getaway, so he called on his agents to go after him, and capture him no matter what.

-x-

Ash was excited, they took the ferry to Origin Island. He wondered if he’d get to meet the Pokemon Mew. He brought Krabby, Primeape, and one of his Tauros with him along with his regular team. Muk wasn’t sad though he was happy to glomp Ash and wish him luck catching new pokemon. “This is gonna be great!”

“Ash, don’t forget this is supposed to be training, of course, if you just wanna slack off, you’ll get crushed in the Pokemon League,” Misty said making Ash glare at her.

“I am gonna take this seriously. I’m gonna catch some more Pokemon, and take this chance to train them up!”

-x-

Origin Island was bigger than Cinnabar, the city was beautiful, and everything was decked out for the festival. There were stalls offering food, games of all sorts, some stalls were even offering accessories and even balls. There were trainers from all across Kanto here. Ash was getting a fresh look at his competition here.

Not everyone here was a trainer, there were also people just here to celebrate pokemon. Trainers, however, did get discounted rooms at the local hotel. This event was also golden for Pokemon researchers and pokemon scientists. They had small events across the month, it was like a convention but for pokemon.

According to the program, the Festival’s first big event was a catching contest, trainers could enter with just one of their pokemon, while the rest got to relax at the Pokemon lounge area. Trainers would receive special Fire Festival Balls that would be used in the event, trainers would be allowed to keep all the pokemon they catch but the one who catches the most pokemon would receive an extra special prize. Later would be a play dedicated to the legend of Mew, followed by a banquet.

The gang was excited.

Brock checked out the future events. There was a Pokemon Race where trainers could ride on Pokemon and race them. A Train Ride Battle Circuit, where trainers got to battle while riding on the train getting to see the whole city while exploring different styles of battle. Apricorn Picking, Berry Picking, Fishing Royal, Mining Rush, Fire Festival Contest, Tag Tournament, all culminating into the Fire Festival Tournament. These were just the main events, so there was something for everyone. There were even Breeder events, showing techniques to bond with and take care of pokemon. Misty was going gaga over the fishing contest. Showcases were showing off new pokemon tech including tests for new Pokeballs. You could even pick Apricorn and take them to Fire Festival expert Pokeball crafters to get unique pokeballs one could only get from Origin Island. There were also rides, delicious food, even free battle areas.

-x-

The group checks in to the hotel before heading back out to enter the catching contest. “Late again Ashy boy!” Gary was already there.

“Gary!”

“What did you expect? I’m always one step ahead of you.” Gary had his Nidoking out, he was using this Poison-type pokemon for the event.

“He’s not your only competition Ash, I’m gonna catch way more Pokemon than you and get the grand prize!” Misty said, and she brought out her Starmie.

Brock was also entering, choosing his Vulpix. Their pokemon were dropped off at the Lounge Area, where pokemon could relax and even watch the event unfold. Ash registered and ended up getting number 69. He was using Pikachu.

Ash went to the lounge area to drop off his Pokemon. The gang cheered for him, but Ash was a little worried about calling out Charizard. He did and braced for the Flamethrower. It didn’t come, Charizard was distracted by the large spread of food, he ignored Ash and started eating. “You guys have fun, and wish me luck!”

His pokemon cheered while Charizard just huffed. Ash sighed, he missed the good old days where he and Charmander were so close.

To be continued...Catching Contest


	2. Catching Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Catching Contest

Everyone was lined up at the starting zone with their pokemon. “Get ready to lose Ash Ketchum, when it comes to catching I’m the best!” Misty boasted.

“Don’t you only have 5 pokemon?” Ash pointed out.

“Shut it!” She hissed.

“Come on you two, settle down!” Brock said.

“Hello everyone, I’m your host and MC for this event.” A man with long black hair tied in a braid stepped out on stage. He was dressed in a flame designed vest and baggy pants. He came onto the stage with a jump and a spin. “Mashon Asheru is the name. I’ll be explaining this event!”

The crowd cheered. “In honor of the ancestor to all pokemon Mew, we have gathered wild pokemon across Kanto and brought them here. You trainers get to explore the area and you can battle and catch any pokemon you find. Better watch out though we have some pretty strong pokemon out there. If your pokemon become unable to battle you’ll be forced to retreat. Don’t forget this is a race, trainers who have caught the most pokemon will be given a special prize! So take too long battling the wrong kind of pokemon or face a bad matchup and your results might be tragic!”

“Hmm, it's almost like a test of a trainer's knowledge and intuition.”

“What do you mean Brock?” Ash asked.

“In the Pokemon League matches can be decided by the pokemon you choose before the match. At the same time, this tests a trainer’s catching ability.”

“Bingo!” Mashon cheered. “So do your best out there, make good choices and catch lots of Pokemon!” The cry of Moltres was used to signal the start of the event.

There were 75 trainers entering the event and they scattered. ‘I’m not worried, Ash’s catch rate is so low, I’m aiming for quality over quantity.’ Gary thought.

Ash and Pikachu didn’t have to wait long before finding their first pokemon. “Ekans!” the poison type hissed.

“Whoa an Ekans, Pikachu give it a Thundershock!” Pikachu zapped it. “Blaze Ball go!” he tossed the special Festival Ball at Ekans. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ding! “Alright, we caught an Ekans!”

Ash was excited, this was his first pure Poison Type. “Let’s move Pikachu, let’s try and catch some new Pokemon and make some new friends.”

“Pika pika!” Pikachu agreed.

Ash’s Pokemon were watching and cheering. Each trainer was given a button with their number on it, it had a camera that was broadcasting the battles and captures.

-x-

Misty was so ready to catch a pokemon, but just her luck she bumped into a Weedle. She screamed and ran for it, running past several pokemon. When she stopped, she felt something touching her leg. Her face grew purple and she looked and saw a Caterpie. “BUGS!” she screamed and ran for it.

-x-

Gary was going after some heavy hitters, imagine his joy when he found a Machamp. “Time to raise my team’s strength.” He sent Nidoking to battle.

-x-

Perhaps an odd twist of fate, while Gary was battling Machamp, Ash found a Machop. Pikachu was able to weaken him with a strong ThunderBolt. “Flame Ball Go!” Ash caught the Fighting-type and the two kept moving. Primeape was overjoyed to have another Fighting-type on the team.

He found a Weedle and caught him. Butterfree cheered. He found a Shellder and use Pikachu’s Thundershock to weaken him enough for capture. Squirtle and Krabby cheered another water type to join the family. Another swift win was when Ash found a Farfetch’d, with his capture Pidgeotto cheered.

Ash wasn’t even thinking about the race, he was looking forward to training and getting to know his new Pokemon. He thought about Pokemon he met in the past and thought about how cool it’d be to raise one of his own.

So when he came across a Growlithe he just had to catch it. Charizard did take notice, but he didn’t cheer, even when his trainer caught the fire type. Bulbasaur wondered if maybe the fire type was...jealous? His suspicions may be confirmed when Ash found a Ponyta and managed to catch it, Charizard actually growled.

Time was running out and Pikachu was getting tired. “Wanna call it quits Pikachu?”

“Pika?” he tilted his head.

“We got a lot of new friends, I think we did great!” he gave him a thumbs up. They began to head back towards the main area, only to bump into a Mr. Mime. “Whoa, a Psychic-type.”

“Pika!” Pikachu was determined to battle. He fought hard, but Mr. Mime was tricky, it was fast and able to deal strong damage. Pikachu hit him with a strong Thunderbolt, as Mr. Mime put him to sleep with Hypnosis. Before he could attack Pikachu while he was asleep, Ash tossed the ball and it hit. Mr. Mime got sucked up. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ding!

Ash was shocked but he caught his first Psychic-type. Pikachu woke up just as time ran out. “All trainers proceed to the starting line and we’ll tally up the catches!”

The trainer from Pallet was proud of his work, he caught 8 new pokemon, even if he didn’t win, he was happy. When he arrived back at the starting line he saw Misty and she looked pissed. “Hey Misty, how many did you catch?”

“Shut it Ash!” she screeched, before crying. “Why...why...why did I have to catch that…?” Misty kept bumping into Bug types, be it Caterpie, Kakuna, Metapod, Venonat, Beedrill, Paras, even a Pinsir. She was so busy running around and screaming she hadn’t caught a single pokemon. Time was almost up and she threw a ball in frustration and it did hit a Pokemon.

“What’s her problem?” Gary arrived. “Guess what I caught Ash?”

“No idea,” Ash shrugged.

Gary revealed five balls. “I got a Machamp, a Golem, A Tangela, a Magmar, and an Electabuzz!”

“Wow, those are some powerful Pokemon.” Ash gasped.

“Yep, I was aiming for quality, but I got some nice quantity as well,” Gary smirked at Ash. “How many did you catch?”

“Eight,” Ash said.

“Heh, I knew you wouldn’t catch...wait what?” Ash called out his new friends. Ekans, Machop, Weedle, Shellder, Farfetch’d Growlithe, Ponyta, and Mr. Mime.

Misty screamed at the sight of Weedle. Even Gary was shocked at the sight of the Mr. Mime, a pretty top tier Pokemon in his opinion, on par with Magmar and Electabuzz.

“Nice job Ash.” Brock showed up. “I managed to catch three myself.” He showed off an Oddish, a Ryhorn, and a Cubone.

Mashon appeared on the stage. “Ladies, Gentlemen, and trainers of all ages, the results are in. I am happy to say we got a great turn out, all 75 entries caught at least one pokemon.” the crowd cheered. “But we do have a winner, to the trainer who caught a solid eight pokemon!” he paused from dramatic effect. “Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!”

The crowd erupted as fireworks went off, as Ash’s achievement was shown on screen, a clip show of all his catches and battles. Ash went on stage to claim his prize. “Congratulations Ash, you have a truly terrific bond with your pokemon.”

“Thanks, Mashon!”

“Enjoy your new pokemon, as well as this.” Mashon handed over a purple and black pokemon egg.

“An egg?!” Ash said excitedly. “What kind of Pokemon is inside it?”

“You’ll just have to find out when it hatches. This is also yours, the Origin Island Fire Festival Badge. Having this badge allows you to carry nine pokemon in any region and participate in thrilling double and triple battles.”

Ash was so excited, though his excitement was quashed as someone attacked the stage with a barrage of Poison Sting. “Who goes there?” Mashon cried out. Up above in a Meowth Balloon was Team Rocket. Jessie’s Arbok and James’ Weezing were out.

“Not you guys!” Ash gasped.

“We’ll be taking those pokemon!” James said.

“Thanks for doing all the hard work for us twerp!” Jessie said.

“Now all the Pokemon here will belong to Team Rocket!” Meowth said, he pressed a button and activated a giant vacuum from underneath the balloon. The trainers cried out as Pokemon and their balls were sucked up. Ash’s Mr. Mime put up some invisible walls to shield some of the Pokemon. Team Rocket laughed.

“How dare you?!” Mashon shouted shocking Team Rocket. “This island is a sacred place where people and pokemon can come together and bond and grow. Come forth, my friend!” Mashon tossed a ball into the air and out came a Moltres!

“Whoa!” Ash gasped.

“It is said in ancient times Mew harnessed the power of the elements to create these legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, these great titans have the power to protect both people and pokemon!” Mashon’s Moltres released a surge of heat that caused Team Rocket’s Vacuum to malfunction. “Go Moltres rescue the other Pokemon!”

The firebird flew and destroyed the container. “Mr. Mime use Psychic and help the Pokemon!” Ash called.

“Mime!” his power was unleashed and all the balls and pokemon were gently carried down and returned to their respective owners.

“This is bad Jessie, we can’t beat that kind of Fire Power!”

“Wanna bet? Arbok use Glare!” Arbok was too intimidated by Moltres’ pressure to attack.

“Moltres use Fire Spin!” Moltres flew round and round Team Rocket creating the most epic Fire Spin ever seen.

Boom!

“Team Rocket is blasting off again!” Team Rocket was sent scorched into the distance.

“I hope they don’t keep causing trouble.”

“I wouldn’t worry Ash, I may be the MC of this event, but there are two others also tasked with keeping the peace on this island. They have Zapdos and Articuno respectively.”

“That’s amazing I’d love for the chance to battle with a legendary Pokemon.”

“You can Ash, on the last night of the festival we’ll be accepting all challenges.” Moltres was returned and things were allowed to settle down.

Ash was amazed and overjoyed. For once he could just enjoy an event and not have to worry about Team Rocket. He went towards the Pokemon Lounge, he couldn’t wait for his pokemon to meet.

To be continued Charizard’s Jealousy?!


End file.
